Honor y sangre
by shanya and ty-rex
Summary: Esta mas que claro que alguien tiene que irse, pero no seré yo. Me quedare a pelear hasta la muerte, no le temo y mucho menos a ti. Podrás pensar que soy débil, pero no lo soy, y mucho menos con la espada, la que era tuya antes y ahora esta entre mis patas, brillante y lista para atacar…en busca de libertad, la de mi alma, la de mi pueblo y la de mis amigos…los dragones imperiales.
1. Nuestra historia

_**Hola a todos, ya sé que me dirán ¿Y esta loca que? Bueno pues ya recordaran que les pregunte si querían leer la historia de ciertos héroes antiguos jejeje bueno aquí esta…esta historia es un proyecto que en verdad me emociona. Porque aquí se explica las alocadas ideas que tengo de como ocurrieron las cosas en kung fu panda jejeje solo son mis ideas, es como un fic alternativo al que tengo "La historia detrás de la historia" bueno espero que le den una oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto que voy empezando y me digan que piensan, por cierto es te fic es mas mio que de Ty así que él no tendrá tanta participación…él también tiene sus proyectos aunque ya se esta tardando(y ya se esta tardando en escribir) bueno los dejo para que lean…**_

"_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y su universo tampoco, solo hago esto para diversión mía y de los lectores"**_

"_**Nuestra historia"**_

Esta mas que claro que alguien tiene que irse, pero no seré yo. Me quedare a pelear hasta la muerte, no le temo y mucho menos a ti. Podrás pensar que soy débil, pero no lo soy, y mucho menos con la espada, la que era tuya antes ahora esta entre mis patas brillante y lista para atacar…en busca de libertad, la de mi alma, la de mi pueblo y la de mis amigos…los dragones imperiales.

Estaré cansado, herido y casi muerto por dentro, pero cuando te veo a los ojos encuentro nuevamente las fuerzas para continuar esta guerra, no solo con el usurpador que mató a mi familia, también contigo. No dejare que tomes las riendas para que yo caiga en tus malditos juegos…soy mas fuerte de lo que piensas. Solo necesito mantenerme enfocado en mi destino, el cual rechazaba al principio por no querer convertirme en ti.

Te oigo…te oigo en mi cabeza, a veces siento tu aliento sobre mi hombro, pero esta en mi imaginación, fomentaste mis pesadillas y mi locura…quise escapar de ti por la puerta del cobarde, tuviste suerte de que tuviera buenos amigos a mi lado. Estas muerto pero aun así, no te quieres ir…solo estas para ser mi demonio interior, pero no te dejare salir de ahí. Ya tengo suficiente con ver como se consume en llamas a mí alrededor…ciento el aroma de la muerte por donde valla, ella me acecha al igual que tú, solo buscando un error para echarme mano encima y arrastrarme a sus fauces. Llevarme a mi perdición. No puedo evitar tener miedo, no puedo evitar caer en el camino y no puedo evitar que intentes hacer de las tuyas. Pero para mi fortuna tengo seres que iluminan mi camino al igual que una vela en la oscuridad. Con ellos de mi lado no puedo fallar. Te burlaras de mí, pero yo hago lo mismo contigo…por que me alegra saber que no estoy solo contra el mundo, son mi soporte cuando estoy herido, mi espada y escudo en batalla y en otros casos el hombro y voz que me consuelan en los amargos momentos.

Cuando camino sobre las cenizas de lo que fue alguna vez mi hogar, pienso que todo ha sido mi culpa, repaso al mas mínimo detalle esa tarde en la que perdí todo lo que amaba…en los errores que cometí y lo que me faltó hacer. Me pregunto "¿En que habría cambiado la historia de haber tomado otras decisiones?", pero luego recuerdo que la vida esta llena de errores como de aciertos. Con la muerte de un ser querido sientes que tu vida pierde el rumbo, pero yo perdí a mas de uno en un solo día…me pregunto como lo volví a encontrar…creo que se lo debo a una sabia tortuga que conocí de niño y la volví a ver varios años después, su mirada serena no cambio nada en todo ese tiempo, a pesar de haber visto los mismo horrores que yo.

Trato de ser optimista, pero al tener las patas manchadas de sangre, la veo muy difícil. Siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las cosas, hasta cuando veía que no quedaban esperanzas yo buscaba la luz al final de la cueva. Pero no veo la luz, solo veo más oscuridad, pensaba que todos tenían buen corazón pero esa ideología se perdió como la luz de los ojos de mi madre al abandonar este mundo…

Sus ultimas palabras a un resuenan en mi cabeza "_No olvides quien eres en verdad_" su voz vaga al igual que sus ojos cansados…no la vi morir, por que huía de mi propia muerte segura. Fui un cobarde y sé que te da placer que yo lo diga y lo crea…pero de estas desgarradoras experiencias aprendo más que en mis libros que leía todos los dias. De gloria pase al olvido…una historia trágica que pasaba de boca en boca, no se necesitó de mi cadáver para que todos creyeran que estaba muerto…una ventaja para mí, o al menos eso pensaba en esos momentos…

Me escondí como una rata, temiendo a que él gato me cazara. Pero no estaba solo…tenia a mis mejores amigos dándome apoyo y cuidándome las espaldas, pero como dije antes la vida tiene errores, tuvimos una caída de la cual casi no logramos levantarnos…ahí descubrí de lo que era capaz de hacer para mantener la vida, la mía y la de mis amigos, sentí como era matar a sangre fría…en esos momentos estaba pensante y sabia lo que hacia, lo imagine como un juego de niños siguiendo mis propias reglas y no la de los demás…por eso me gane mi apodo y lo acepte con los brazos abiertos. Solo veíamos apenas bocados para saciar nuestra hambre…pero me sabían a veneno y no dudo que a mis amigos igual…por la ayuda de unos desconocidos logramos salir de ese infierno…

Ese día me di cuenta que mis ojos me engañan mas de lo que deben…pero a pesar de estar libre, en cierto sentido, me seguía sintiendo el ser mas desdichado de todo el mundo.

Se dice que cuando uno vive en desgracia, al final la vida lo compensará. Sigo esperando esa compensación, aun no llega, y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia y la cabeza. Un amigo me dijo que cuando tocas fondo solo queda volver a subir…pero no se como subiré, aun no encuentro la escalera o la cuerda que me ayude a hacerlo, y no creo que alguien me regale unas alas para salir del fondo. Me las darían si fueran para darme camino al mas allá…eso si es sencillo de conseguir, después de todo mi cabeza tiene precio y muchos están dispuestos a cobrarlo.

Pero si apareció ese rayo de esperanza tan intenso como los del sol del amanecer. En un lugar encontré una paz que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, junto con mis amigos, los viejos y los nuevos, ese lugar era el Shangri-la en la tierra. Me sonroja decir que encontré el amor…aunque ella no lo sepa y eso que es mi amiga. Aprendí a hacer otro tipo arte que no fuera escribir o pintar, me fortalecí mientras golpeaba a mis enemigos imaginarios en mis entrenamientos, pensando en venganza…

Pero ese pensamiento era erróneo, era implementado por tu maldad que tratabas de meter en mi corazón, yo no buscaba venganza, ni sangre…admito que no pude evitar mancharme con ella en mi arduo camino, pero no buscaba eso, sentía un agujero en mi alma cuando por mí arma una vida se iba de este mundo…sufrí derrotas y victorias, eso es parte de la guerra. Es inevitable cambiar con estas situaciones, pero yo no lo hice y mucho menos mis grandes compañeros…les debo la vida por eso.

Ninguno de nosotros mantuvo los ojos cerrados, las promesas falsas eran cosa del pasado. Cada uno tenía su historia, pero esta nos unió a cada uno de nosotros…todos expertos en buscar la victoria, cueste lo que cueste…teníamos la mente abierta para cuando era la hora de matar. Trataron de detenernos un sinfín de veces, pero para nosotros la victoria era contagiosa, uno ganaba los demás lo hacían, éramos un equipo de luchadores con una misión en común…nuestra libertad ya fuera de cualquier forma, solo buscábamos eso. El sol siempre a nuestras espaldas como un guardián, bridándonos protección y calor, sus rayos nuestro camino y nuestras sombras los guías…aunque a la mía no le gustaba mucho cooperar…te aterraba que fueras tu el que me guiara a mi muerte o mejor dicho nuestra muerte…si yo no existía tu tampoco.

Junto con ellos experimenté cientos de dolores físicos como mentales, descubrimos lazos que nunca se romperían y recuerdos que nunca olvidaremos. Mientras estaba en batalla ni siquiera pensaba en la muerte…pensaba si ellos lograrían salir de las suyas…me aterraba imaginar perder a mi nueva y alocada familia. Me sacrificaba de la misma manera en que ellos lo habían echo por mi…sentí el filo de varias armas rozando por mi cuerpo por tratar de protegerlos, dejándome marcas físicas que nunca se borraran, pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro me atrevo decir en voz alta que no me arrepiento y nunca lo hare.

Me acerco al final de mi aventura…si es que se le puede llamar así. Escucho los gritos, ellos al vernos enloquecen de miedo, saben por lo que vinimos. El sol me da en la cara al igual que a mis amigos y aliados que con el tiempo fui juntando, nos convertimos en libertadores por unos y en rebeldes por otros, pero teníamos clara la idea de lo que éramos pero nunca llegamos a describirnos con palabras claras, dejamos que lo hicieran los demás. Todos apuntándome como su líder, tengo un enorme peso sobre los hombros…desde cachorro lo tuve. No es momento para los errores, es momento de vivir y también de morir, así que de derecha a izquierda pelearemos hasta el último aliento. Puedo ver a la muerte saludándome al otro lado del campo de batalla, y sé que tu también la ves…te esta esperando.

Así que en esta historia se decide quien se queda y quien se va. Estas igual de furioso que yo, pero buscamos dos cosas muy diferentes…tu quieres sangre y yo honor, sé que en ambas van de la mano en muchas ocasiones y esta no es excepción. Es tiempo de contarla…la verdadera, la que estaba oculta a los ojos de los demás. Sé que mis amigos me ayudaran por que ellos son parte de ella…ellos la escribieron y la protagonizaron a mi lado. En esos dias estábamos hambrientos de justicia, libertad y honor…y decidimos buscar lo que nos faltaba. Esta historia no esta escrita en libros y tampoco la has escuchado como debe ser…nadie conocía la oscuridad que hay detrás de ella…solo nosotros. Vive en los recuerdos que están marcados en nuestros cuerpos y en nuestras mentes.

Ya no tengo miedo de que me vean como realmente soy…que me digan lo que soy. Cambiamos muchas cosas con nuestra gran aventura…ya sean para bien o para mal. Hay cosas ocultas que nunca dije…pero estoy apunto de revelar, me pregunto si me perdonaran los afectados, pero es tiempo de que se enteren por mi. A pesar de que yo tuve mucho que ver, esta historia no es solo mía…es nuestra.

Esta historia es el origen de los dragones imperiales.

_**Bueno ¿Y que tal? Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un felicidades con un review o un mensaje privado, o también me pueden dar criticas, de ustedes depende si sigo con este fic. Si no entendieron este capitulo…esta escrito desde un punto de vista, como si te lo contara y también se lo dijera a otro personaje…lo explico por si llegaste a pensar que eras el malo jejejeje bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir…los quiero y les deseó mucha suerte, nos vemos pronto y ¡Ah! Esto no afectara con mi otro fic, lo seguiré escribiendo…y ya me despido por ahora…**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Shanya :3**_


	2. La puerta oscura

_**Hola amigos, ya volví y la verdad mas pronto de lo que creí jejeje bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo de este proyecto recién empezado. Veremos una nueva forma de escribir que estoy implementando y pues aquí comienza desde el pasado, ya después se rebelaran muchas cosas mas jejeje y pues espero que se de su agrado y pues no tengo mucho que decir y pues hay que darle continuidad al asunto jejeje.**_

_**Aunque aquí cambia un poco el lema que siempre pongo…**_

"_**El universo de kung fu panda no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes creados por los diseñadores de la compañía"**_

_**Bien aquí el titulo…**_

"_**La puerta oscura"**_

_¿Por donde comienzo?...creo que debo empezar por el principio. Pues el principio es sencillo, un príncipe estaba obligado casarse con una completa desconocida y…esperen, se lo que están pensando, que esta la verdadera historia pero no, solo dejen que les cuente ya que apenas comienza…bueno el dichoso día de la boda llegó y, resultó que la chica era hija del Zar de Rusia así que el príncipe no podía negarse…los dos estaban que no querían casarse, la princesa rusa tampoco quería pasar el resto de su vida con un desconocido, pero cuando se miraron por primera vez al instante se enamoraron perdidamente. Para ser sincero el amor a primera vista me parece la más vil mentira de todos los tiempos ¿Quién se va a enamorar de un completo extraño? Pero no me puedo quejar, y aun mas, ya que yo soy el producto de ese amor…¿Ya adivinaron quien soy? Les daré otra pista, el príncipe era heredero al trono de china…bueno ya tienen la idea de quien soy, pero mejor sigo con la historia. Pues la chica se convirtió en emperatriz y el príncipe siguiendo el linaje de su padre se convirtió en emperador de toda china, su pueblo los quería y gobernaban con sabiduría y pues como dije estaban perdidamente enamorados…y admito que no culpo a mi padre por enamorarse tan rápido…mi madre es muy bella, sus ojos verdes hacen suspirar a cualquiera…pues como de todo buen matrimonio se espera…procrearon un hijo, bueno fueron dos hijos, pero del segundo ya sabrán después. Ha este pequeño le pusieron por nombre Li Kang, bien ya saben mi nombre, todos me dicen Kang…y gracias a ese nombre comenzó mi maldición…_

_No odio mi nombre del todo, mi madre me lo puso por que significa "Fuerza", pero es que fue la causa de que se arruinara gran parte de mi vida, y pues no ayuda que mi madre me diga Kani ¡Ay, como detesto ese sobrenombre! Al tener el nombre de un antepasado malvado, todos creen que te convertirás en una rencarnación diabólica de él, y por eso te apartan… por miedo. Pero cuando era cachorro, no me daba cuenta. Una mirada o susurro a otra persona era lo que pasaba entre los sirvientes del palacio, incluyendo varios "nobles" hacían gesto cuando yo pasaba aun lado, pero yo siendo un niño no entendía…hasta que tuve siete años, la edad en que perdí mi inocencia y mi infancia._

_Todo comienza en un enorme palacio…lo llamaban la ciudad prohibida, por que era tan grande y estaba prohibido para todo aquel "plebeyo" (La palabra mas común de los nobles para referirse a alguien de menos rango) solo los sirvientes podían entrar…y en ese palacio había dos cachorros…_

-¿Kang, quieres jugar?-pregunto un cachorro de tigre de ojos color verde brillante a otro.

Ambos estaban en una enorme habitación, solamente para ellos. Había todo lo que un niño de su edad pudiera querer, juguetes, libros de cuentos y mucho más. El más pequeño de los dos se acercó a su hermano que tenia siete años, que estaba sentado en un taburete junto a una mesa. Sus piernitas le quedaban colgando y las balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, estaba pintando con los dedos lo que parecía ser una mariposa. Su qipao rojo estaba manchado con varios colores de tinta al igual que su pantalón negro que más bien ya era de otro color.

-Si, ¿Pero a que?-preguntó volviéndose a su hermano de cuatro años.

-¡Estambre!

Gritó emocionado con una enorme bola de estambre entre sus patas, era tan grande que se podía trepar en ella. Su hermano bajo del taburete y se limpio las patas en su ropa, machándola aun mas.

-¿Y si mejor hacemos otra cosa?-preguntó mirándolo con sus enormes ojos ámbar.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Si, como explorar-contestó con una sonrisa-¿Zhou has visto todo el palacio?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza. A pesar de ser su hogar, nunca habían llegado a explorar todos los rincones del enorme lugar. Listos para comenzar su aventura se acercaron a la puerta, pero el picaporte estaba demasiado alto para ellos…así que Kang subió a su hermano en hombros para poder alcanzarlo…

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡Tira!-ambos con sus fuerzas abrieron la gran puerta, pero terminaron cayendo de espaldas-Fíjate si no hay moros en la costa.

-¿Moros que?-preguntó confundido. Su hermano dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación.

-¡Que si no hay nadie!-contesto molesto.

Zhou espeto un gran "_Oooh". _Ambos salieron de la habitación a hurtadillas para que nadie los viera o escuchara…

-¡Oye, me manchaste!-chilló Zhou al notar las manchas de tinta roja en su qipao verde claro.

-¡Shhh! No hagas ruido o también te voy a manchar el gorro.

-¿Y donde esta el tuyo?-preguntó señalando la cabeza de su hermano. Faltaba un gorro negro, como el que él traía, lo usaban los de la realeza china. El de ellos era parecido con el mismo borde dorado solo que el de su hermano tenia un pequeño pompón amarillo en la punta y el de él era rojo.

-Se perdió-dijo nervioso mientras escondía sus manos en las mangas.

-Lo escondiste-acusó su hermano apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta ese estúpido gorro y mucho menos esta ropa-admitió derrotado-preferiría andar desnudo por el palacio.

-¿Y verte enseñar el pepinillo? No, yo paso-contestó en tono burlón Zhou. Y después de un pequeño coscorrón ambos decidieron comenzar su aventura secreta por los pasillos del palacio.

Se ocultaban por donde podían, detrás de vasijas, estatuas, pilares, puertas, etc. Evitaban a guardias y a sirvientes, fue difícil esconderse de una vieja terranova que era el ama de llaves y su nana, su nombre era Nitta. Exploraban lugares que no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer por que no estaban en sus limites, era el momento de expandir sus fronteras y revelar mas secretos de su hogar. Iban caminados por un largo pasillo balcón que daba a los hermosos jardines del palacio, se iban riendo y dando leves empujones a manera de juego…pero ambos se paralizaron cuando escucharon unas voces que se acercaban del otro pasillo, y solo una los aterró…

-_Papa_-susurraron al unísono mientras se miraron con angustia entre ellos.

Rápidamente ambos se acercaron al barandal que daba a los jardines, Zhou con ayuda de su hermano saltó hacia los arbustos…

-_Se suponía que debías quedarte arriba para ayudarme a saltar-_susurró Kang molesto.

-_Perdón-_contestó mientras asomaba su cabeza entre las hojas y ramas del arbusto.

El cachorro buscó una salida, pero no la hallaba. Escuchaba cada vez mas cerca la voz de su padre y eso lo tenia muy nervioso…le esperaba el peor regaño de su vida. Así que tomó aire, retrocedió varios pasos, y se puso ágatas, tenía siete años y aun no tenía tanta agilidad, no tuvo tiempo para contar, solo se impulsó esperando no pegarse y romperse sus colmillos de leche contra el barandal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que sus patas ya no tocaban el suelo, y cuando los volvió a abrir notó que estaba en el aire, casi volando. Se sintió increíble, lleno de energía y alegría, pero cuando sintió que iba en descenso…hasta se le olvidó gritar. Cuando tocó suelo su hermanito rápidamente lo jaló de la cola y lo metió a los arbustos, solo logró mascullar un leve "_Auch"_. Se reincorporó y ambos rápidamente se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron entre las ramas, había una parte donde ellos podían espiar…bueno solo Kang, Zhou aun era muy pequeño para alcanzar a ver.

Por él podía ver a un tigre de bengala adulto de ojos color ámbar, sus dos colmillos inferiores sobresalían de la comisura y su collar de pelo era muy tupido. Estaba vestido con un qipao de cuello alto color negro y con detalles y brocados de seda e hilo dorado, sobre su cabeza reposaba una corona dorada que parecía estar en llamas por las talladuras y la forma en que estaba echa. Venia acompañado de un rinoceronte y de un buey que llevaban una armadura del símbolo imperial de dos dragones. Ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, pero Zhou al no poder ver, se desesperó y preguntó…

-_¿Ya se fue? ¿Ya podemos…_

_-Shhhh caya-_susurró Kang apretando los dientes. Cubrió el hocico de su hermano con su pata, y nuevamente se mantuvo quieto.

El tigre de bengala se detuvo, sus orejas se movieron para atrás y de un lado a otro. Kang no pudo evitar tragar grueso, estaba casi seguro que su padre los había oído, su labio inferior empezó a temblar cuando su padre miró sobre su hombro a la dirección donde se suponía que estaban, las pupilas de su padre se encogieron, como los de un cazador…lo había hallado, los había descubierto…estaban perdidos. Ambos apretaron los ojos y los labios, Kang abrazo aun mas fuerte a su hermanito…

-Majestad…¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó el buey.

El emperador reaccionó, parpadeó y miró a ambos soldados. Despejó su garganta, alzó el cuello y la mirada.

-Si, solo…creí haber oído algo-respondió con temple serio-continuemos caballeros, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer.

-Si señor-respondieron al unísono saludando al gran felino.

Los tres machos adultos con cada paso que daban se alejaban más de los cachorros. Kang solo veía como su padre se iba y se iba, al momento en que desapareció en una esquina se relajó un poco…

-Ya se fue-suspiró-estuvo cerca.

-Anh no pedo repidar.

-¿Qué?...¡Oh! perdón.

Soltó a su hermanito que inhalaba y exhalaba agitadamente por la falta de aire, empezó a toser y se dejo caer en el suelo cubierto de hojas secas…

-Casi me ahogas-replicó molesto.

-Por tu culpa casi nos descubren…¿Te imaginas vivir sin postre por un mes?

-No es mi culpa estar tan chiquito…y que a ti te gusten tanto los dulces-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oye, no te metas con mis dulces!-amenazó-ven tenemos que continuar.

Lo ayudó a subir nuevamente al pasillo con un impulso, Zhou se quedo equilibrando en el barandal para ayudar a subir a su hermano mayor, Kang se impulsó lo mas que pudo para saltar y lo logró…su hermano lo atrapó, pero fue tanta la fuerza que por inercia ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de bruces al pasillo nuevamente…

-Ay…mi colita-chilló Zhou.

-No seas nena…vamos levántate.

Kang lo tomo de los costados y lo puso de pie. Ambos hermanos continuaron su alocada travesía por los pasillos de su enorme hogar, pero esta vez con más cuidado…las sospechas de su padre los tenia más nerviosos, así que siempre antes de doblar la esquina paraban narices y orejas para saber si no había nadie.

Llegaron a los pasillos mas apartados de su habitación, estaban vacíos, eran los únicos en ese lugar. Por una parte del pasillo había una enorme puerta de madera tallada. Ambos se miraron indecisos si entrar o no…pero ya habían llegado muy lejos como para dar marcha atrás, por suerte para ellos estas puertas solo se empujaban para abrirlas…detrás de ellas había un enorme tesoro…

-No…puede…ser-dijo Kang casi aliento-¡Esto es genial jajaja!

Su emoción era tanta que no evitar entrar corriendo a la habitación, pero su hermanito se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta…

-¡Puaj, libros! ¿Por qué libros? ¡¿Por qué?!-exclamó Zhou con fastidio.

No tardo en entrar siguiendo a su hermano, que no dejaba de darse de vueltas en el centro de la enorme habitación, era la biblioteca imperial, la habían encontrado. Kang desde que empezó a leer y a escribir le había tomado una pasión a los libros y los rollos, al conocimiento y a la historia. Los libreros enormes estaban llenos de libros, pergaminos y toda clase de rollos antiguos y nuevos…

-¡Mira, libros de pintura y dibujo!...¡De armas y técnicas de pelea! ¡Oh si! ¡Leyendas! ¡Adiós sapito de la vereda verde y hola a los nueve ladrones de la montaña del grito!-gritaba lleno de emoción apilando los rollos y libros que tomaba de los estantes en los brazos de su hermanito. Estaba arto de los que tenia en su cuarto, cuentos y fabulas para niños…se le hacían muy ñoños-¡¿Zhou sabes lo que significa todo esto?!

-¿Que me voy aburrir cuando estés leyendo en voz alta?-preguntó asomando su cabecita por un lado de la enorme pila de cosas que traía cargando.

-¡No! Estos libros están llenos de cosas que en verdad son mucho mas interesantes que "la garza y la mariposa que fueron a tomar él te".

-Pero a mi me gusta ese cuento.

-Por que eres un bebe…quédate aquí, quiero el libro rojo de hasta arriba-dijo y acto seguido subió por el librero hasta el ultimo estante, cuando lo alcanzo lo tomo entre sus patas-¡Lo tengo!...¿Zhou?

Su hermanito no estaba, solo estaba aquel pilar de libros sobre el suelo. Miro confundido para todos lados y con mucho cuidado bajo del librero, colocó el libro con los otros, pero seguía preguntándose por el paradero de su hermano.

-¡Kang mira lo que encontré!-gritó, su voz se escuchaba algo lejana. Siguió los llamados de su hermano por varios pasillos de la biblioteca hasta que lo encontró en el más sombrío y escondido de todos.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido aquí?...¿Que es eso?-pregunto acercándose a aquel viejo librero cubierto de polvo y telarañas.

-Es tu nombre-contestó señalando un libro viejo y marrón, maltratado por los años, el polvo y telarañas que salían desde sus paginas.

Ambos compartieron miradas de curiosidad, el cachorro de mayor edad sacó el libro…y su hermanito tenía razón, era su nombre el que estaba escrito en el lomo y en la portada…

"_Kang, el emperador oscuro"_

Kang lo miró con curiosidad, pero luego confusión…su hermanito no sabia leer.

-¿Y tu como supiste que era mi nombre?-le preguntó con recelo.

-Estaré chiquito pero por lo menos se escribir el nombre de mi papa, el de mama, el tuyo y el mio…aunque el de mi mama me cuesta un poco-dijo encogiéndose en hombros-¿Y de que trata, que dice lo de mas?

-Dice "Kang, el emperador oscuro"-respondió el cachorro más grande-es una leyenda, supongo. Creo que una vez oí hablar de él, entre los murmullos de la gente del palacio.

-¿Así? ¿Y que hizo?

-Decían que era malo…solo eso-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno, que tal si nos vamos, para que no se den cuenta de que nos fuimos-dijo nervioso.

-Vamos Zhou, quiero saber que dice. Mi papa una vez dijo que no me quería poner este nombre y tal vez en este libro encuentre la razón del porqué.

Kang tomó el libro entre sus patas, y cuando lo tuvo sopló el polvo que tenia, provocando que él y su hermano menor tosieran y estornudaran varias veces. Estaba algo pesado y mejor lo puso en el suelo, ambos se sentaron para poder ver mejor el contenido de las paginas, pero cuando estuvieron aun solo segundo de abrir el libro…

-¡Hey ustedes! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-grito una lechuza ártica macho que revoloteaba sobre ellos. Ambos pegaron un respingo y se pusieron de pie, la lechuza se postró sobre uno de los libreros y los miró severamente con sus penetrantes ojos amarillentos, vestía un qipao azul rey con brocados de nube en hilo plateado-¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí!

-_Zhou creo que es un buen momento para correr_-susurró nervioso si quitarle la mirada al ave, pero cuando vio de reojo a su hermanito este ya no estaba, solo se encontraba la estela de polvo que había dejado, ya estaba huyendo.

-¡Corre Kang! ¡Corre!-gritaba su hermano mientras corría sobre sus cuatro patas.

Kang molesto de que su hermano lo dejara y nervioso por la lechuza que lo observaba como presa salió corriendo en dirección a la salida. Sentía y escuchaba que la lechaza los seguía, no tardo en alcanzar a su hermanito y rebasarlo…

-¡Kang, esperam…!

Se tropezó y rodo varios metros cayendo de hocico. Chilló y su hermano lo escuchó…

-¡Zhou!-gritó-¡Zhou levántate!

Pero el cachorro no daba indicios de levantarse. Kang no sabia que hacer, buscó en los bolsillos de su vestimenta y solo encontró, tres pinceles y un dulce viejo, nada para ayudar a su hermano…quizás el dulce…¡No, es una patética idea! lo metió nuevamente en su pantalón, pero un instinto en su interior provoco que tomara los pinceles…

-¡No te acerques a mi hermano menor!-bufó y arrojó los pinceles en dirección de la lechuza.

Corrió velozmente hasta donde se encontraba su hermano ignorando por completo las consecuencias de sus actos. Trató de levantarlo y ponerlo de pie.

-¡Espera me duele!-se quejo sollozando, y empezó a hacer pucheros para después soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-No llores Zhou en un momento te repones-lo consoló.

-¡Cachorro tonto!-masculló la lechuza, captando la atención de los dos.

Estaba clavada de sus ropas a la pared, los pinceles habían servido como una clase arpones para mantenerlo inmovilizado en ella, trataba de zafarse pero estaba bien pegado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó incrédulo mientras apunta a la lechuza el pequeño cachorro.

-No se, solo hice-contestó sin aliento-ven, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Lo tomó en brazos y se lo puso en la espalda. Kang se levantó con todas sus fuerzas, su hermano lo abrazaba del cuello y la cintura con sus patitas, salió caminado y empujó la puerta para que cuando saliera esta se cerrara. En el pasillo él salió corriendo aun con su hermano sobre su espalda.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y después de tantos forcejeos se logró liberar. La lechuza estaba iracunda y alterada, la vena sobre su frente y los múltiples chillidos de rabia lo demostraban.

-Malditas bestias ya verán-dijo severamente para si mismo. Alzó vuelo y salió por uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca.

Un poco más lejos de la biblioteca y mucho más lejos de su habitación, se encontraban en un viejo y abandonado pasillo los dos cachorros. Zhou ya había dejado llorar, pero aun se quejaba de dolor con los ojos lagrimosos. Ambos estaban escondidos detrás de un pilar, estaba un poco sombrío y lúgubre el ambiente…Kang sobaba las muñecas de su hermano y trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Ya Zhou no te paso nada-dijo tranquilamente-fue mi culpa, no debí decirte que saliéramos del cuarto.

-No es cierto, no es tu culpa-respondió-fue divertido.

-Si fue divertido, ¿Entonces por qué estas llorando?

-No, no es cierto, ya no estoy llorando-negó y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas y el moquillo que se le había escurrido- lo ves ya no estoy llorando.

El pequeño cachorro mostró una sincera sonrisa, tratando de convencer a su hermano de que ya estaba mejor. Kang ladeo la cabeza, se le escapó una minúscula risilla ante las ocurrencias de su hermano menor, lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó. Estuvieron juntos así otro rato hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse, pero cuando volvieron al centro del pasillo, se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

-Ahhh ¿Por donde era?-se preguntó así mismo el cachorro mayor.

-Creo que era por acá-dijo Zhou señalando el lado sur del pasillo.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó confundido.

-No-contestó desilusionado, dejando caer sus brazos rendido.

-Entonces, narices al suelo-ordenó Kang.

Ambos empezaron al olfatear en círculos, tratando de encontrar algún olor familiar.

-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó Kang.

-No, aun no.

-¿Qué es ese olor?

-Ah perdón, fui yo-contestó sonrojado.

-¡Zhou!-replicó con cara de asco.

-Perdona no me aguante.

Los dos siguieron olfateando el piso, pero no encontraban indicio alguno, el polvo les provocaba estornudos y les dificultaba el rastreo de sus rastros.

-Nada-dijo molesto-estúpida nariz, funciona bien ¡Ya!

-¿Y si mejor buscamos la manera de irnos?

-Esta bien, ¿Pero por donde?

Se miraron indecisos así que eligieron de la manera más fácil que conocían para decidir por donde ir. Se taparon los ojos y empezaron a cantar al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban a ambos lados del pasillo…

-"De tin marin de do pingue cucara macara títere fue, yo no fui fue tete, pégale, pégale, que él merito fue"

Los dos terminaron apuntando al lado sur del pasillo, el lado más oscuro y tétrico de los dos.

-¿Y si lo intentamos otra vez?-preguntó nervioso el cachorro mas grande.

-El "Tin marin" nunca se equivoca-dijo Zhou- además no esta tan mal.

Ambos se le quedaron viendo aquel lado del pasillo…en un breve instante se les encogió el estomago y el sudor se les hizo presente en sus frentes.

-¿No esta tan mal eh?…bueno pero voy primero-dijo Kang.

-Jejeje el burro siempre por delante-se burló Zhou pero su hermano le dirigió una mirada de severidad-pero en este caso es el mas valiente jeje.

Su risa nerviosa y un leve gruñido de su hermano mayor, fue lo último que hicieron antes de encaminarse por aquel sobrio y desconocido pasillo. Estaba solo y no había mucho cambio, era parecido a los demás, solo que en este no había pinturas, estatuas o reliquia alguna, estaba vacío y sucio, como si alguien no hubiera estado ahí desde hace siglos. Permanecían juntos y a contra espaldas cuidando de que nada se les apareciera, la luz apenas entraba por la ventanas cerradas, caminaban despacio y observaban todo a su alrededor. La luz tenue llego a tal grado que los ojos de ambos empezaron a brillar, su visión nocturna apareció en la mirada de ambos…

"_Hey, por aquí"_

Las orejas de Kang se activaron moviéndolas a todas direcciones, confundido y nervioso.

-¿Dijiste algo?-le preguntó a su hermano.

-¿Qué?...no nada-negó Zhou con la cabeza-¿Qué es eso?

Se asomaron al doblar la esquina, el pasillo se cerraba y al final al lado derecho había una enorme puerta de madera oscura. Se acercaron con cautela para verla mas de cerca, si a veces se sentían tan pequeños junto a los adultos, con esta puerta se sentía aun mas, era enorme. La miraron con curiosidad, estaba tallada, tenía un dragón en cada puerta, y los goznes eran dorados, pero tenían una forma algo macabra, eran en forma de demonio. Era una obra de arte impresionante, pero eso no impedía que nuestros cachorros les temblaran las patas al verla.

"_Ábrela"_

-Oye ya enserio, me estas asustando.

-¿Pero que hice?-preguntó Zhou confundido.

-Deja de hablar con esa voz rara y tenebrosa, fue gracioso al principio pero ya me asustaste-dijo molesto

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada, debe ser tu imaginación-contestó Zhou-estas nervioso.

"_Vamos Kang ábrela"_

Quizás su hermanito tenga razón, deben ser sus nervios lo cuales los tiene de punta. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y se lo jalaba, pegó un leve respingo pero vio que era Zhou, le señalaba algo.

-¿Qué dice arriba?

Sobre la puerta había un grabado antiguo, apenas se podían distinguir las letras, pero Kang enfocó la mirada lo mejor que pudo para poder leerlo…

"_Linaje de sangre, linaje de oscuridad, linaje de traición"_

Leyó alto y claro, curiosas palabras para una puerta y para lo que había detrás de ella…

-Ok, si ahí arriba dice sangre y oscuridad es un lugar al que no quiero entrar-dijo Zhou dando media vuelta para regresar, pero su hermano no se movió.

Se quedó inmóvil, estaba hipnotizado por aquella puerta. Su hermano lo llamaba pero él no lo escuchaba, solo oía la voz que le hablaba.

"_Vamos, entra"-_se escuchaba en el viento_-"Abre la puerta te tengo una enorme sorpresa"_

-¡KANG!

¡¿Qué?!-gritó sobresaltado y confundido.

-¡Te quedaste como zombi!-lo regañó su hermanito.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Escuchar que?

-La voz que escuche-dijo con la mirada perdida.

-¡Yo no escucho nada!-gritó histérico-esta en tu mente y me estas asustando.

-No esta en mi mente, dice que abra la puerta.

El cachorro se acercó al enorme aro dorado del gozne de la puerta, pero su hermanito se colocó frente a él.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-grito alzando los brazos para que se detuviera-no sabes que hay del otro lado de esta cosa, además es enorme ni siquiera juntos podríamos abrirla.

Su hermano tenia razón, se le quedo viendo a aquella puerta con una mirada de decepcionante curiosidad. Las orejas le temblaban de preocupación, no sabia de donde provenía aquella extraña voz, tal vez venia de adentro de aquella puerta. Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda, se le hacia muy extraño escuchar esa voz y mas por que pareciera que eran los únicos en ese lugar…todo olía a fantasma, y para empeorarlo era una de sus mayores fobias…bueno si no contamos la agujas.

-Creo que tienes razón, mejor vámonos-dijo tomando a su hermanito de la muñeca e irse juntos.

"_No te vallas, yo te ayudo"_

Se escuchó un chillido y un fuerte crujido que provoco que se les erizaran los pelos de la espalda a ambos. La puerta se había abierto levemente, miraron sobre su hombro y ambos pensaron _"¿Pero que demonios?"_

-¿Pero como?-preguntó Zhou incrédulo-¿Se habrá abierto por el viento?

A pesar de tener sudor frio corriendo por su frente, Kang ignoraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba perdido en aquella puerta entreabierta, se acercaba a ella a paso lento…

"_Vamos entra, yo sé que quieres hacerlo"_

Estaba tan cerca de la puerta, casi la tocaba. Iba a entrar para saber que había al otro lado, se apoyó de la madera para asomar su cabecita al interior y poder ver a lo que se iba a enfrentar, pero con un movimiento brusco la puerta se cerró en un estruendoso azote, o mejor dicho la cerraron…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-dijo seriamente, mirándolos a los dos fijamente con sus enormes ojos ámbar.

-¡Papa!-gritaron al unísono completamente asustados y sorprendidos.

Kang corrió rápidamente al lado de su hermanito menor al ver al enorme tigre de bengala que los miraba con furia parado frente a ellos. Escucharon algo mas en el pasillo, un sonido de aleteo, miraron a su derecha y estaba aquella lechuza ártica que los miraba con burla y prepotencia.

-_Estúpida ave_-los dos hermanos mascullaron al mismo tiempo, los había delatado con su padre, pero quitaron sus miradas de molestia para mirar a los ojos al furioso tigre que le gruñía esperando respuesta.

-Es que…quisimos salir a buscarte para saber si querías jugar con nosotros-dijo Zhou mostrando una nerviosa sonrisa mientras jugaba con su manos, pero solo causó que su padre frunciera mas el seño-y veo que no me creíste la mentira.

-Ustedes dos ya saben que tienen prohibido salir de su habitación sin supervisión.

-Si pero…

-¿Pero? ¡Peros no quiero escuchar de ti Kang!-interrumpió su padre-ustedes dos desobedecieron una orden.

-Solo salimos a explorar-se excusaron ambos.

-Saben que el castillo es muy grande, esa regla es para que ninguno de los dos se lastime-dijo en un tono molesto-no siempre puedo cuidarlos, y les pedí…no, les ordene que no salieran por ningún motivo y desobedecieron sin pensar…

-Papa yo…

-Ambos me decepcionaron-concluyó mirándolos fijamente con la nariz arrugada.

Para ambos esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada. Era la primera vez que los escuchaban salir de la boca de su padre, tal vez de otros seres ya lo habían oído pero no de él. Zhou bajo la mirada arrepentido, y al notar el gesto de tu hermano Kang dio un paso enfrente encarando a su padre…

-Papa yo fui el de la idea-titubeo al principio-pero no tienes que enojarte con Zhou, el no tubo la culpa.

-Si pero te siguió-contestó en un gruñido-eres su hermano mayor, en otras palabras eres como su líder, su ejemplo a seguir y si tu haces algo mal él también lo hará-suspiró y se calmó, se agachó para ver mejor a sus cachorros-Sabes que tu serás el próximo a ocupar el trono cuando yo ya no este y tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones que afectaran a los que estén a tu alrededor.

-Eso ya lo se papa-suspiró-no hay día que no me los recuerdes.

_Mi padre aprovechaba cualquier momento para recordarme que tengo un deber con mi nación, y eso me frustraba, no quería pensar en responsabilidades siendo apenas un niño._

-Si ya lo sabes, entonces ¿Por qué desobedeces?

-Perdona-respondió apenado agachando la cabeza y las orejas.

-Los encontré leyendo un libro de la sección prohibida-añadió la lechuza seriamente.

-No sabia que ese libro estaba prohibido.

-¿Qué libro era?-preguntó el emperador.

-¿Usted cual cree emperador?-preguntó la lechuza. El tigre adulto se quedó pensante para al fin reaccionar y voltear hacia sus hijos con un furioso gruñido.

-Para mi defensa no fue mi culpa…fue de Zhou-dijo apuntándolo.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Mi culpa no es!

-Tú me enseñaste el libro-acusó.

-Pero yo te dije que no lo leyeras-defendió.

Y como una pelea de perros, ahí estuvieron discutiendo y echándose la culpa uno al otro una y otra vez…

-¡Si! Pero por lo menos yo no escucho voces fantasmagóricas en mi cabeza diciéndome que habrá la puerta-su padre abrió los ojos como platos-¡Y te comes los mocos!

-Espera Zhou, ¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó su padre.

-Que Kang se come los mocos-contestó apuntando a su hermano.

-No, eso ya lo sabía. Me refiero a lo anterior.

-Dice él que escucha una voz en su cabeza que le dice que abra esa puerta.

-¿Ustedes abrieron la puerta?-preguntó casi incrédulo.

-No papa, se abrió sola-contestó Kang temeroso.

El emperador se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Se volvió a sus dos cachorros y los miró con preocupación en especial al mayor…

-No quiero que ustedes dos vuelvan a poner un pie en este lugar-dijo seriamente-¿Entendieron?

-Pero papa ¿Por qué…

-Kang guarda silencio, es una orden-dijo severamente.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir la razón?

-Solo no, así que guarda silencio-respondió molesto.

-Señor no quisiera interrumpir, pero estos niños cometieron una falta a sus reglas, sin mencionar que uno me clavó a la pared con unos pinceles.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó él tigre, pero su tono de voz no era de enojo era de sorpresa.

Zhou dio unos pasos a su costado derecho silbando con discreción y mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor. Kang soltó una risilla inocente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Humm-su padre se quedó con aire pensativo y serio tallándose el mentón-interesante.

-Majestad, creo que a lo que me refiero es que estos niños necesitan de disciplina, un castigo o un correctivo les vendría bien-dijo la lechuza mirando a los cachorros con burla.

-Creo que tienes razón Tian-afirmó el tigre, los cachorros tragaron grueso-y esta vez mama no esta aquí para salvarlos de…

-¿Salvarlos de que, Quang?

Todos voltearon, y frente a ellos estaba parada una tigresa siberiana adulta de ojos verdes. Con su semblante serio y tranquilo, erguida con su vestido y túnica larga color vino con bordados de guirnaldas de diferentes flores en color perla y dorado, en su cuello un collar de perlas de mar y sobre su cabeza una corona de oro incrustada de diferentes joyas que simulaba a un fénix apunto de emprender vuelo. Detrás de ella a su izquierda su dama de compañía, una lince con qipao vainilla y detalles en bordados de color mandarina, y a su derecha la nana de sus cachorros, una vieja terranova con lentes de media luna, qipao azul celeste con detalles brocados en hilo aguamarina. La hembra tenía un curioso acento en su tono de voz…

La lechuza hizo una pronunciada reverencia…

-Emperatriz-dijo con respeto.

Las dos acompañantes hicieron lo mismo…

-Emperador-se agacharon levemente y bajaron la cabeza.

-Natasha.

-¡Mami!-exclamaron de alegría los cachorros y corrieron a abrazarla.

_En esos momentos, mi madre era una bendición caída del cielo. Siempre preocupada por nosotros dos, ella siempre atenta de todos en el palacio y amada por todos en ese lugar, en especial por mi padre, hermano y yo…en especial yo. Siempre me salvaba y me cuidaba…y me ayudaba a evitar los castigos de mi padre._

Los cachorros se aferraron a las faldas de su madre, y a cada uno le dedicó y regaló una suave y amorosa caricia con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí mis amores?-preguntó tiernamente con su acento ruso-¿Tan temprano y ya se portan mal?

-Natasha no lo consientas-dijo el emperador acercándose a su esposa a paso firme.

-¿Consentirlos? Yo no los consiento-dijo-no creo que hayan hecho algo tan malo, que no sea incorregible.

-Sean portado muy mal mi señora-dijo la lechuza-me han clavado a la pared con unos pinceles.

La dama de compañía y hasta la misma emperatriz reprimieron sus risas, pero la nana con una mirada furtiva silencio a la dama de compañía…

-¿Eso hicieron? ¡Que barbaridad!-exclamó fingiendo sorpresa y decepción y se dirigió a sus hijos-eso no se hace niños, muy mal…convertir al señor Tian en trofeo de caza, no es correcto.

La emperatriz hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse de sus propias palabras.

-Lo sentimos mucho mama-respondieron al unísono los hermanos.

-Con sentirlo no basta-dijo su padre cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya Quang, nadie salió herido. El señor Tian esta bien y los niños igual-sonreía ampliamente-ya nos seas tan preocupon mi pedacito de nube de atardecer.

_Mi madre era la mejor. Ella siempre se salía con la suya._

El emperador se ruborizó hasta tal grado que parecía un fruto de durazno recién cortado.

-¡Natasha!-le reclamó a su esposa apenado.

-No te enojes, yo pensaba que te gustaba que te dijera así, o si no también te puedo decir…

-¡Shhh!-la calló con el dedo índice-_nadie mas necesita saber como me dices-_susurró.

Hubo un repentino momento de silencio. Los cachorros escondiéndose en las faldas de su madre le hacían viscos y le sacaban la lengua al ave que los había acusado. La lechuza los amenazaba con un puño formado con las garras de su patas.

-Retírense-ordenaron el emperador y la emperatriz.

Los cachorros se escondieron entre su nana y la dama de compañía, pero…

-Ustedes dos no-dijeron repentinamente los tigres. Los pequeños se congelaron en su lugar y regresaron con la cabeza agachada-nana Nitta usted también quédese.

La lechuza y la lince se fueron por el pasillo, dejando solamente a los cuatro tigres y a la terranova en pasillo junto a la enorme puerta.

-Esta puerta es….¿Es sobre la que me contaste?-preguntó la emperatriz observando con recelo.

-Si…esta es.

Mientras ellos conversaban, los cachorros estaban parados junto a su nana que los miraba de manera severa…

-Hola nana Nitta-saludó tímido Kang-te ves muy bien hoy…

-A mi no me vas a convencer, si tus padres no te dicen algo yo lo hare-respondió con semblante serio.

-Al menos tenia que tratar-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

-Kang…ya te había dicho que tenías que portarte bien y…

-"Que tienes que ser buen niño, no desobedecer a tus padres y dejar de comportarte como un chiquillo rebelde"-la arremedó.

_Ya conocía ese discurso al derecho y al revés. Mi nana para tener sus años encima era muy hábil para mantenerme a raya a mí y a mi hermano. Pero para ser muy gruñona y gritona, la quería mucho, me trataba como a su propio hijo y jugaba, me contaba cuentos y me cuidaba cuando tenia pesadillas, era mi segunda madre…_

_-_Kang…te lo digo por tu bien cachorro-dijo en un tono mas tranquilo.

El tigrillo estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero se quedó con las palabras en la garganta y bajo la mirada con las manita juntas sobre su estomago…

-Kani-lo llamó su madre-ven mi amor.

Se acercó temeroso aun con su mirada gacha, y algo molesto, no les gustaba nada que su madre lo llamara así.

-Ya sé que hice mal, pero no castiguen Zhou (_y por favor a mi tampoco_) él solo me siguió hasta aquí, yo soy el responsable de esto.

-No te vamos a castigar-dijo su padre ya más tranquilo.

-Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Me quede dormido de pie otra vez?… ¿Es un sueño? ¿O mi papa me pegó tan duro que caí muerto de un solo golpe?-preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Por qué siempre soy el malo de la historia?-refunfuñó el tigre adulto.

-Jejeje no mi vida-dijo su madre mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo de las mejillas-tu papi y yo estuvimos hablando, y nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes no tuvieron toda la culpa…también fue nuestra.

El cachorro se sorprendió.

-…sé que a ustedes no les gusta estar encerrados y por eso salieron…pero es que no queremos que les pase algo malo, los amamos mucho a los dos, y si a cualquiera de ustedes le sucediera algo…

-No podríamos seguir viviendo-la interrumpió su esposo acercándose a ambos y agachándose para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo mayor-seguramente has de pensar que soy malo contigo por que te castigo y te digo cosas, siempre me duele cuando te alzo la voz y me miras con miedo. Soy tu padre y solo quiero lo mejor para ti y tu hermano, por que los amo y me da mucho miedo pensar que algo pueda herirlos.

Una lágrima traicionera apareció en los ojos ámbar de ambos tigres, pero en la del cachorro era un poco más notoria.

-Es por eso mi niño, ya no evitaremos que salgan a ver su hogar-dijo la tigresa, pero su rostro se torno serio-pero a este lugar no debes volver, ni tu o tu hermano.

-¿Pero por qué mami?

Dudó al contestar y miró a su esposo.

-Es complicado, lo entenderás cuando seas adulto-respondió su padre.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo de mi nombre?

Ambos tigres compartieron miradas.

-¿Por qué tú nombre cielo?-preguntó su madre extrañada.

-No se hagan, yo se muy bien que desde un principio mi papa no me quería poner este nombre y creo que tiene que ver con ese emperador al que todos temen.

-¿Dónde escuchaste…

Iba a preguntar su padre, pero las miradas de ambos tigres se posicionaron en la vieja terranova que se encontraba con el otro cachorrito.

-Yo no fui, mis patas están limpias-dijo alzando ambas patas.

-Ella no me dijo, yo me entere solo y…no les ayuda a mantener el secreto que todos me vean como una amenaza.

-No es eso mi vida.

-¿Entonces que es?-preguntó alzando la voz- se leer y se lo que dice sobre la puerta, pero quiero saber que hay detrás de ella.

-Kani-lo llamó firmemente su madre, el cachorro formó una mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese apodo-hay cosas que aun no estas listo para saber.

-Hijo…hay cosas de las cuales uno se entera cuando ya es emperador.

-¿Y si no quiero ser emperador?-preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Kang ya habíamos hablado de esto-respondió su padre.

-Pero es que…

-Tu padre tiene razón Kani…eso ya no es por cuestión nuestra, tu ya sabes como funciona todo-aclaró su madre-ya es hora de que nos vallamos de aquí…este lugar es algo tétrico.

Se levantó y se tallo los brazos como si tuviera frio, pero era por el escalofrió que sentía de tan solo estar cerca de esa puerta, le ofreció la pata a su hijo, pero antes de que este se la diera su padre lo había tomado de los costados para cargarlo en brazos. Se recostó en su hombro recargando su cabecita en su cuello. Su madre también tomo a su hermano en brazos. Los primeros en irse del oscuro pasillo, fueron la emperatriz, Zhou y la vieja terranova. A paso firme los siguió el emperador dejando atrás aquel lugar.

Kang levanto la cabeza por el hombro de su padre para ver aquella puerta por última vez…quizás…

"_Vuelve"_

Escuchó aquel tenebroso susurró en el viento, resonaba en las paredes polvorientas y manchadas por el tiempo. Con sus patitas apretó la tela de la vestimenta de su padre…el tigre adulto con su pata bajó su cabecita y la acurrucó en su pecho.

-Kang…no escuches nada-dijo con voz seria, pero sin perder la calma y su mirada cálida.

El cachorro lo miró extrañado…¿Su padre podía oírlo o solo percibió que él lo escuchaba?...no podía dejar de pensar…en lo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

_**Pues aquí el fin de este capitulo. Los invito a dejarme un review con su opinión sobre el capitulo, un felicidades, algún consejo o critica constructiva todo se vale (Menos insultos y groserías).**_

_**Y pues antes de que se me olvide, habrá muchísimos personajes nuevos y algunos que ya conocemos y amamos, y de una vez aclaro, po y los cinco furiosos no salen en este fic…puede que tal vez mas en el futuro jejeje y otra cosa ¡Awww, cachorros! Perdonen no me contuve al escribir sobre ellos siendo tan pequeños jejejeje y pues responderé los reviews del capitulo pasado…**_

_**Nina23: hola amiga que bueno es verte y muchas gracias por la atención y la oportunidad que le diste a esta historia y espero que este capitulo te halla gustado.**_

_**Sue29NNID: calma, calma, no estas soñando, créeme a mi también me costó creer que ya estaba escrito ese capitulo y publicado jejeje me alegro de verdad que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y mas de esa forma y pues aquí conocerás la loca historia detrás de la historia jejeje y pues espero que te haya gustado este capitulo mi querida amiga y pues suerte.**_

_**Escarcha 13: pues si, creo que todos se imaginan quien habla en el primer capitulo y en este y pues pronto veremos el por que todo comenzó ya quiero publicar los demás capítulos pero me faltan acabarlos jejeje y si se le llama prologo y descuida yo tampoco me acordaba como se llamaba, y las dudas se aclararan con cada paso que de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y espero que este capitulo te halla gustado.**_

_**Nalaks: descuida yo también las tengo en muchas ocasiones jejejeje y si, se podría decir que es una parte fundamental de la historia jejeje muchas gracias por el tiempo que te dedicas para leer mi historia y espero que halla gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Master PAO PT: muchas gracias enserio muchas gracias, jejeje tus palabras me animan para seguir escribiendo. Pero lo del impacto depende del punto de vista de la persona y que alegría me da que a ti si te haya impactado, espero que te guste este capitulo y me saludas a tus hermanos jejeje.**_

_**Tatiana Aponte: muchas gracias amiga, que bueno es verte de vuelta por estos lares, tu historia me encanta y lo sabes y espero que te guste este capitulo también, te deseo mucha suerte.**_

_**Pabillidge90: muchas gracias amigo…¿Poetico? Quizás jajajaja. Te agradezco el tiempo que te tomas para leer mi historia, yo también me tomo mis tiempos para leer tu historia es que esta algo larga y tengo tiempo limitado por la tarea pero esta muy buena y espero llegar al final, y si es algo complejo jejeje bueno te deseo suerte y espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora y pues como los quiero dejar en suspenso le diré el titulo del siguiente capitulo ¡Tan ta ra ra ra ra ra! "el sabio y el demonio" jejejeje advienen de que se trata n.n jejejeje y pues es todo y creo que me despido, tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible mis amigos…les deseo lo mejor del mundo.**_

_**ATTE**_

_**Shanya**_


End file.
